The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Fruit Punch’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross of Coreopsis ‘Heaven's Gate’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,016) as the seed parent and an unknown proprietary Coreopsis as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Coreopsis ‘Heaven's Gate’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,016), the new cultivar has flowers that are white with a red eye rather than pink with a dark center and the habit is much smaller and tighter.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Garnet’, U.S. Plant Patent applied for concurrently, the new cultivar is white with a red eye rather than dark pink with a darker center.